<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ample Alchemists by ForbiddenArchive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649490">Ample Alchemists</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive'>ForbiddenArchive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>June Batch 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, F/M, Impregnation, Threesome, Weight Gain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarisse just wants to make a cake for her Captain, but Cagliostro has other ideas. Especially concerning the task of winning the man's love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cagliostro/Clarisse/Gran (Granblue Fantasy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>June Batch 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935313</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ample Alchemists</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Lord-OZ.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Now to add a couple more strawberries…”</p>
<p>The Grandcypher had seen better days. Between the many fat wives that had begun to populate the halls thanks to the way that Gran had made the moves on them, and the ever-increasing weight of the Captain himself thanks to their own attempts to get back at him, it was really getting crowded aboard that airborne vessel.</p>
<p>Not that it stopped most of the Skyfarers from doing their duties. Whether it was the fatties that still fought to the best of their ability, or the normal ones that went about their days like nothing major had changed their lifestyle, things really did seem normal despite the occasional shift in the ship’s center of gravity.</p>
<p>On the note of those normal people, two of them were the ever-chaotic duo of Clarisse and Cagliostro, the Alchemists that had needed the Captain’s help time and time again. Mostly the former, the latter usually grabbed him for reasons that weren’t related to helping her or others out. She was a tricky one like that.</p>
<p>“I don’t get why you’re making a cake for him of all people. Isn’t it supposed to be the other way around? The handsome young man makes a cake for the woman he loves? And then fattens her up until she’s a blob like the others?” Cagliostro, the ever-smug blonde that she were, was laying atop one of her precious Ouroboros pets, yawning as she let it gently sway through the air. “He’s just going to feel like he’s not doing a good enough job to court you, Clarisse.”</p>
<p>Clarisse wiped a bit of icing off her cheek as she shook her head. “He’ll understand my feelings! He always does, and… That’s why I want to give him something to snack on, you know? Something that he can appreciate, something that came from the heart and will end up sweetening his tummy up. Besides, you’ve seen him! He can’t walk in that condition, no way!”</p>
<p>“God, you sound just like my sister always did. Looking out for me regardless of my own wishes.” The blonde alchemist whined as she swiveled around on the snake and hugged it tight, causing it to gasp out a bit of smoke. “You’re going to spoil him rotten if that’s the way you think, you know. He’ll get even fatter, and it’ll be all your fault.” She let her smile curve into a bit of a smirk, giggling under her breath. “Then again, I bet he’d be into that, and you’d get him all to yourself…”</p>
<p>The brown-haired alchemist huffed as she pointed her tiny fork at the lazy girl floating around. “Well if you’re just going to complain all the time, why don’t you leave? It’s not helping in the slightest!” She huffed and puffed, pouting like a child.</p>
<p>“Because it’s fun seeing you get frustrated, silly girl.” That smirk really burned into her pupil’s eyes as she let go of her serpent, falling onto the floor with grace. “Really, you shouldn’t be listening to me. Follow what your heart desires and all that. I’m just more surprised you haven’t made the cake blow up in any fashion, like you tend to do with everything else.”</p>
<p>Clarisse sighed, mumbling a little about her teacher being the worst under her breath, before smiling as she received an actual compliment. “I’ll have you know that I’m good with baking! I don’t mess up when I’m really into it!” She chimed, only to shoot a glare at the younger-looking Alchemist when she looked extra smug, as if to imply that she should keep her mouth shut.</p>
<p>“Well if you’re so into it, why don’t we go show off the cake to him right here, right now? I’m sure he’s hungry, it’s only a couple of hours after lunch and I doubt that Draph has started preparing dinner for him. We can squeeze in a couple of slices of cake and rub it out of his system before he has to eat another feast thanks to her.” Cagliostro explained as she wrapped a bit of her hair around one of her fingers idly. “Or it could blow up in his face like your alchemy, there’s that option too.”</p>
<p>Her pupil just picked up the cake, now having decorated it with the necessary strawberries on the very tip top, letting her ignore the stealthy insult in the process. “Yeah! Let’s go show him, I’m sure he’ll love every bite he’ll take! And he won’t wait to take another once he finishes the first!” She said with utmost confidence as she carefully hoisted it along…</p>
<p>Not realizing that her teacher’s serpents were helping her carry the thing, prompting the blonde to sigh as she had to help her once more. “The things I do for that girl.” She muttered under her breath as she followed along, all while concocting a little scheme in her head…</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Gran was laying on his bed, taking deep breaths that made his fat belly ripple all over. He had just eaten so much lunch that he could hardly walk, and he needed his stomach to digest it all once more. He thanked Narmaya and Ilsa for everything they did for him, even if they were the ones behind his growth. Sure, the latter helped him exercise, but she also helped the former feed him to the bursting point. It was getting a little excessive.</p>
<p>Thankfully, he had a few hours to himself where he could try and relax and regain his energy, so that he was ready for the next feast around dinner time. If he was lucky, the drill sergeant wouldn’t force him to run all around the airship for a few hours to try and work off the pounds. Hopefully he’d just get to eat…</p>
<p>His thoughts quickly turned towards food, food and more food, as a trail of drool ran down his cheek. Who could blame him when he imagined stacks upon stacks of the sweetest and most succulent kind of meals that a man like him could ever want? Meat on bones, ribs slathered in sauces, steak as far as the eye could see… all of it fed straight to him by a pair of adoring wives with bellies bigger than his. It was a paradise, one that he was condemned to enjoy thanks to his two-timing…</p>
<p>As Gran was about to be whisked off to sleep by his own daydreaming, he suddenly heard the door to his cabin open. Or rather, it got slammed against the wall and two loud Alchemists made their way into his room rather unannounced. So much so that he didn’t even have time to sit up and look any sort of proper, his body only kept modest by his overly large blanket.</p>
<p>“Captain! I baked you a cake!” Clarisse chimed as she plopped the big cake down on a table near the bed, the two serpents underneath barely escaping a smothered fate as they fled out from underneath the plate. “Want me to slice it? Want me to feed you? I’ve put all of my love into it, I’m certain you’ll love it!”</p>
<p>The brown-haired fat youth winced a little as he looked at the cake, which was five layers tall and covered in wonderful layers of icing. If he didn’t control himself, he’d probably devour the entire thing whole and then not have any room left for dinner. And if he didn’t have room left, Ilsa would run him ragged to make everything fit…</p>
<p>“I’m… I’m very glad you went through all this trouble, Clarisse, but…” Gran started to mutter before he looked to the side, trying to see if the blonde could help him out ever so slightly. Anything to get him out of eating this entire cake.</p>
<p>Cagliostro sighed as she climbed onto the bed, reaching behind the fattened frame of her Captain as she started smirking. “See what I said, Clarisse? He wasn’t going to like your cake. He feels like he’s let you down because he’s not the one to make it for you…” She started prattling on, only to squeeze his nipples between her fingertips. “And he would’ve rather wanted you to eat it, so he can get turned on watching you pig out. Y’know, like the perv he is.” She chuckled, earning her a glare from the fattened boy she was teasing…</p>
<p>“N-No, that’s not it at all! I’m, I’m just…” The brunette tried to protest as he looked back at Clarisse, sweating all over as he tried to think of a good excuse. As he saw a couple of tears slowly forming in the corners of her eyes, he knew that he couldn’t just sweeten his way through this. So instead, he had to tell the truth. “I… I just can’t eat all of this, I’m sorry, Clarisse. The gesture’s really nice and all, but I’m just not hungry. Narmaya and Ilsa, they…”</p>
<p>The taller of the two Alchemists shook her head, smiling as she wiped away the budding tears. “It’s fine, Gran! It’s really fine. She told me that you probably could fit a couple in your stomach around this time, but I guess she was wrong. How about that?” She giggled, sending a bit of a glare towards the lewd blonde behind her Captain.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m not the one that tried baking a cake for the fatty who’s got two feeders on him at all times.” Cagliostro shot back, before grinning further. “But I am the one who knows exactly what our Captain likes.” The words leaving her mouth were foreboding to say the least, especially as the two Ouroboros pushed the table with the cake away to keep it at a safe distance.</p>
<p>Before Gran or Clarisse had a chance to question what the smaller Alchemist was planning, both of the girls were enveloped in a shroud of light. That shroud grew bigger, larger, almost feminine in shape as it expanded over them, making it seem almost unfitting for the two girls. Yet, something was stirring within them, as it turned out that the shroud was more of a ‘blueprint’ for their eventual new size.</p>
<p>The taller of the two alchemists let out a loud yelp as she suddenly started to bloat outward, her body filling with more than enough mass to make the entire ship rock back and forth thanks to the speed of the growth. It didn’t matter that she was practically a twig a moment ago, the spell that the blonde had cast on her would continue on regardless. Her cute alchemist’s outfit loudly strained as it tried to keep her compact, but it eventually gave way, loudly tearing with a *RIP* rippling through the room.</p>
<p>Once that red and white mess she called an outfit fell to the floor in tatters, her body really had a chance to be shown off. Breasts that were larger than her head and rivaled a pillow in size, with both nipples leaking what looked to be rich milk. A belly that was perfect for resting upon, and was about the size of an exercise ball with a bit more outward pudge to it. She could probably lay down upon it and roll back and forth if she wanted to try and regain her original size. Her hips and her ass had sprouted outward too, with most of the fat removing any semblance of a gap between the two legs while leaving the two cheeks enormous enough that she’d need three chairs to sit upright…</p>
<p>Cagliostro wasn’t far behind her pupil’s growth, but unlike her she was loving every moment of that growth. She had been looking forward to teasing Gran with her body after all, so what if she needed to be a fatty to do it?</p>
<p>Her outfit, much less durable compared to the one that Clarisse wore, fell to shreds underneath her as soon as she bloated out a few inches, leaving her with a naked body rubbing up against her fattened Captain. Her blonde hair really complimented her frame once the growth stopped too, with a couple of strands reaching down to her modest breasts and covering her nipples in the process. Thanks to the younger nature of her body compared to her pupil’s, her breasts were the part of her body that had grown the least, but her belly and her butt eclipsed the pupil’s in quality. A solid mass of flab that looked so soft that if you laid your head on it, you’d fall asleep in seconds, and a butt that could fill an entire small couch all by herself. She was the definition of a bottom-heavy girl…</p>
<p>The Captain quickly tried to cover up his nethers, but thanks to his own growth from days past, he couldn’t even reach down there. He was stuck with a painfully erect and sizable schlong sticking out from between his thighs, the thing throbbing as it craved a hole to fill…</p>
<p>“Seems like you’re aching for a little meat. Clarisse, I think you know what to do, don’t you?” The bottom-heavy Alchemist laughed as she rubbed up against her fattened Captain, licking his chest as she cupped his cheek. Just to tease him a little further and turn him on in the process.</p>
<p>Gran didn’t even get a chance to protest as the taller and well-rounded Alchemist nodded with a blush on her cheeks, before she climbed onto the over-taxed bed and sat straight atop of that cock. Both of them let out a moan in unison, as neither of them really had the power or the energy to go hard with this bit of intimacy.</p>
<p>Instead they just laid there, looking into each others’ eyes as their breathing grew heavier. All while Cagliostro sighed and snapped her fingers. It seemed like she needed to help out two idiots today, not just one.</p>
<p>A subtle glow started to envelop the taller Alchemist as she was carefully raised into the air by the Alchemy that her teacher had at her disposal, only for it to let go of her and drop her straight down on the young man’s thickened thighs. Both of them once again let out a shared cry of pure pleasure, their arousal spiking heavily thanks to the weight of their bodies.<br/>The process repeated one more time, with the blonde letting out a strained gasped as she used her power to lift her pupil. It was surprisingly stressful and arduous thanks to the weight of her own body combined with the other two fatties putting a real strain on her Alchemy. But as soon as the girl reached the apex of her normal ‘bounce’, the power let go and let nature run its course.</p>
<p>Gran and Clarisse, both unprepared for this kind of stimuli, let out a united scream of pleasure as their orgasms flowed through them. Both of them were left completely limp as their chubbed up bodies dealt with everything necessary in their orgasm, most importantly the tight bond they shared below.</p>
<p>While the Alchemist’s pussy was busy wrapping its inner walls around the cock nestled within it, the Captain’s rod was spewing out hot and thick cum in an excessive amount. So much so that the poor girl’s belly, which was already huge by this point, grew even bigger. Inch upon inch got added, making her look like she could balance on her belly proper at this point with how much it stuck out. One could only imagine how big she’d get once she had a proper set of children growing in there, which wouldn’t take long after how much cum splattered around in there…</p>
<p>“See? I knew what he liked.” Cagliostro smugly mused, ignoring the growing wet spot on the covers underneath her, downplaying her own arousal in the process. “So, Captain? What do you think?” She chimed, snapping her fingers in front of the young man’s face a couple of times to make sure he didn’t pass out on her yet.</p>
<p>After the fifth snap, she felt her nail brushing up against something hard. Upon looking closer, she noticed that the Captain had held up a pair of rings, one for each of them. All while smiling like a happy idiot, and while still pumping more cum into the girl riding him…</p>
<p>The blonde blushed a little as she took one of the rings, looking at it closely and whipping her head between him and it, just to make sure that he was serious. The grin on his face made it clear that he was very serious, prompting her blush to grow as her little prank backfired on her, landing her a definitive spot as one of his wives. Clarisse too, of course, but she was currently out of it.</p>
<p>She slowly put on the ring as she wrapped her arms around his, sighing as the wet spot grew bigger. She knew that she wanted him, and that she wasn’t going to take no for an answer. And with their new status as his wives… they were going to go at it for a while, whether the other wives wanted to stop them or not. The only thing she could say to that, and the only right thing to say to how Gran acted, was two specific words.</p>
<p>“You idiot…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>